Dreamverse
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Xander's dream during "Teacher's Pet" leads to other interesting dreams.  Buffy/Xander.  Mature Fics Follow.  2 Fics Enclosed.
1. Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll

Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll-Without the Drugs  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers: "Teacher's Pet"  
Summery: What if Buffy never woke Xander up from his fantasy?  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN, and ME.  
Special Thanks: Vampyr64, Ozmandayus, Mims

* * *

A vampire advanced Buffy Summers as she backed into a pole. She threw a solid right to his face followed by a left. The vampire didn't faze, he grabbed her and threw her onto the pool table. He leaned over to take a bite out of her.

Xander Harris came up behind the vampire, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off of Buffy. Xander asked, "May I cut in?"

He bashed the vampire's head onto the pool table, turned him around and punched him in the gut and the face. The vampire fell to the floor, unconscious.

Buffy was impressed and gave him a big smile. Xander offered her his hand to help her off of the pool table. He asked with sincerity "You alright?"

Buffy breathed, "Thanks to you!"

She slid off of the table and noticed Xander's hand. "You hurt your hand! Will you still be able to..."

Xander completed the statement, "...finish my solo and kiss you like you've never been kissed before?"

He gave her a wink and started back to the stage. The vampire got back up and growled at Buffy. Xander saw him, broke the leg off of a chair that's been knocked over and threw the newly made stake at the vampire.

Buffy watched the stake fly into the vampire's chest, and he fell dead. She turned her gaze back on Xander. He jumped up onto the stage and grabbed his guitar to play.

Buffy looked up at him adoringly and advanced to the stage as he started to play his guitar solo. He scanned the crowd and saw the anxious teenagers awaiting the song. Cries were among the masses.

But there was only one person that he cared about. He looked down from the stage and saw the one person that he loves with all his heart. He saw Buffy Summers whose hazel eyes were twinkling and a wide smile that reached ear-to-ear.

Xander played the chords allowing the music to flow throughout the Bronze. The song was written by him and it centered on his feelings for the young Slayer. For the next three and a half minutes, the song was played.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd cheered even louder then before. He said, "Thank you. Thank you. That song was called: Unearthed Feelings. Right now, I'm going to take a break and let the backup band play a few songs by themselves."

A sound of disappointment was heard, but Xander quickly added, "But fear not. I'll be back and play some more in an hour."

With a wild grin, he placed his guitar in the case, locked it, and jumped off the stage only to see Buffy staring up at him.

"That was beautiful." She said to him.

"I wrote that song for you, Buffy. It was my way to tell you how I felt about you."

She raised her hand and caressed the side of his face, "I feel the same way about you."

He grinned, "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too, Xander."

With that said, Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. And they stayed like that savoring each other's lips.

When they parted, Buffy said to him, "Show me how much you love me."

He nodded, "So not a problem."

Xander intertwined his right hand with hers and pulled her to the second floor of the Bronze. The two went to a back corner where the could be alone, "I'll show you right now."

Then he started to unbutton her blouse while she unfastened his jeans. They gazed into each other's eyes and continued undressing each other. Soon, a pile of clothes was tossed to the side leaving a naked Xander and a naked Buffy.

"God, your beautiful." He said admiring her body.

"You're not bad yourself," she returned looking at his nakedness.

Xander carefully grabbed hold of her arms and brought her to the floor. Buffy lied on her back while he sat on her waist massaging her breasts, feeling her nipples erect under his touch.

She arched her back and moaned at the sensation. She could feel her body craving for his touch. He lowered his head, and started licking her chest-allowing the natural taste of Buffy Summers consume him. "So perfect," he muttered to himself, "you are a Goddess."

She smiled, "If I'm a Goddess, then you're a God." She said between pants.

As soon as his tongue reached her chin, he lifted his mouth and kissed her lips with extreme passion. He slipped his tongue inside her lips, and lashed hers. Together, the tongues dueled for supremacy-each of them moaning from the contact their tongue had against the other one.

Xander continued to kiss passionately, all the same time with his hands groping her, feeling her curves-the perfect body that one Buffy Summers had. "I want you so bad." He said as they parted.

"Take me. Have your way with me. Devour me." She said between kisses. "I want you inside of me."

He grinned a thousand-watt smile, "Your wish is my command."

Then he flipped Buffy onto her chest, and inserted his penis into her opening. She yelped in response. And, he didn't pump yet, he just let the two of them stay connected. "Are you ready for some Xander lovin?"

She responded with, "Ride me like a stallion."

Xander smiled, and licked a path from the beginning of her butt crack, to her backbone, and finally at the back of her neck. Then quickly licked up some of her loose blonde hair.

At that point, he began to pump. He went in and out, in and out-ever so slowly at first, but sped up as the time went by. His body was building by the second. After what seemed like a few seconds, he cummed into her, and she immediately archer her back, and sighed in relief. "More. I want more," she said to him.

He withdrew his long sweaty shaft and rolled his body along with hers until they were on their side. Xander gripped her body as close as it could be possible. Then began to massage her ass, kneading the skin, and brought his right ring finger closer and closer to her opening, then quickly jammed it inside-feeling her natural juices

"Yes, yes, yes. More, more, more."

He nodded in approval and flipped her on her back again, and slid to just below her pelvic area. Then he lowered his head, and allowed his tongue to dance over her clit. It went deep inside the crevices that her body had, and she could feel it.

She could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and sure enough, she cummed onto her skin leaving its stickiness behind. Xander quickly licked up her excess cum, enjoying her taste. "God, Buffy. I love you so much. So much that it hurts. You're so delicious."

Even though she was tired, and her slayer strength started to replenish itself, she flipped around so she could look into his two big chocolate orbs. "I love you, more, Xander. Now, it's my turn.

She rapidly rolled their bodies until Xander was on the floor staring up at her, "What are you going to do?"

Buffy replied, "Give you major happy." She sat up on the back of his forelegs, and grabbed hold of his penis.

Then she began to move her hands up and down, up and down-stiffening up his appendage. Buffy opened her mouth, and swallowed it whole. In rhythmic motion, her lips ran up, and down, up, and down his shaft. Allowing him to build up again, and as soon as he reached climax, he let loose on the semen, and it went into her mouth.

She licked up the excess semen, and looked at Xander, "How was that, Xand? Did I give you a happy?"

He nodded, "Without a doubt."

"Xander."

He heard the voice, and knew who it was. It was Buffy, but not this Buffy he had in her arms.

Xander slowly opened his eyes, and discovered he was in Biology.

"You were drooling."

(Gee, I wonder why.) Then he felt something happen in his boxers. He knew what that meant. (I need new boxers!)

* * *

The End


	2. Extacy Interrupted

Title: Extacy Interrupted  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Buffy/Xander  
Spoilers: "Teacher's Pet"  
Summery: What if Buffy heard Xamder talk during his dream? Sequel to Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll—Without the Drugs  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN, and ME.  
Special Thanks: Shawn, William 

* * *

Buffy Summers slumped into her bed after a long night of slaying. It was rather a rough night and all she wanted to do right now was curl under her covers and fall to sleep. She already changed into her sushi00 pajamas and slipped into bed.

Her green eyes landed on the digital clock beside her bed. It read nearly 2:30. School would start in another five hours. A sigh escaped her lips. She was lucky. Being a slayer meant that her body didn't require allot of sleep to function the next day. So, five hours would suffice.

She stared at the ceiling above her. Her right hand turned off the lamp as she allowed her bedroom to consume with darkness. She eagerly awaited the calming quiet and for the rare stillness that her life frequently never received.

Her mind flashed back to the earlier moments of the day. She and the others successfully stopped Ms. French from devouring Xander and Blaine. Only reason why her substitute teacher was after them was because they were virgins.

Truth be told, she was delighted to find out that Xander was a virgin. Sure, she thought he has had sex before, but she was relieved to find that wasn't true was something she liked.

But that wasn't what was on her mind right now. What happened during Dr. Gregory's Biology Class was in her thoughts. Xander was known to sleep in class. It was half expected for that to happen.

What happened during his slumber was what got her mind to question. Sure, she knew he liked her, and this proved no difference. During his nap, he was dreaming. Xander Harris has been known to talk in his sleep, and her slayer hearing allowed her to hear what he was saying at such a low tone.

Xander Harris was dreaming about her.

And it wasn't the usual platonic dream.

It was a sex dream.

She was disgusted when she first heard him. He was a pervert—a sex-driven, teenaged male. It was all men his age thought about it. She was sure Angel never thought like that. He looked like he was a college guy. Surely, men his age didn't think of sex all the time.

But…Xander did look cute when he was dreaming about her.

But…this was Xander! He wasn't supposed to look cute. He was her friend. She shouldn't be thinking of him like this. And anyway, he was Willow's territory. Buffy didn't need to be thinking about this. All she needed to do now was sleep. She sighed. Buffy didn't need to think about this. Buffy turned to her side, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. The only thing of her conscious mind was aware of, was the smirk Buffy had as she fell asleep.

* * *

Buffy flopped a big book on a large table. She sighed as she dropped into a chair. Shaking her head, she opened the book. Large print, Vampyr, was written along the cover page. Her fingers caressed the leather bound cover. She felt the cool texture of the pages under her fingertips.

Buffy looked at the clock by the far wall. It was 4:39 in the morning. Her eyes were tired, but she had to get this research done. Information was needed, and everyone was at home. Giles wasn't even around. Buffy let out a breath and rested her forehead against the book.

She soon felt two strong hands on her shoulders. Her first instinct was to tackle the trespasser. But the way her shoulders were kneaded only made her relax. She knew the source upon touch. Buffy always knew that touch. That warm touch.

"Rough night?" The owner of the hands asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She said in a soft voice.

He continued to massage her shoulders. "I'm here to listen if you like." He said with sincerity.

Buffy smiled at his kind words. "My dreams are getting intense."

He stopped massaging her. "What kind of dreams?" He kissed her on the top of her head. The visitor left from behind her and took the seat that was next to her instead. He took his hand and grasped her left one, allowing her to feel his warmth, his concern, his love.

She looked at him. "These dreams feel so real." He gave her a soft smile. "It's always the same. The Master comes into my house, kills my mother, kills Giles, kills Willow, turns you, and then vamp out, and then you kills me."

He leaned forward. "I don't plan on turning any time soon, Buff."

She smiled at his kind words. "I know you don't plan on turning, but it happens." Buffy let out a breath. "Then you come to me, with your beautiful brown eyes dead, your face changes." Her eyes moistened. The beginnings of tears appear out of the corner of her emerald orbs. "You promise me that it will be over quickly. It's actually at that moment when you lose your soul."

He took his hand and wraps both arms around her neck, allowing her body to be enveloped with love. "It doesn't. It hurts so much, the pain is intense, and my heart dies to heartbreak and torture."

He pulled back and gave her loving glance.

"The Master just watches with that stupid fruit punch face of his."

He got to his feet. Buffy regretted the loss of his touch, but at the same time, she got excited. Buffy Summers knew was going to happen next. He took his hand and offered it to her which she greatly accepted. He closed the distance between them and took his other hand around her waist. Buffy watched as he scooped her into his strong arms.

He took her over to the one of the stacks of the library. They walked through the aisle, the scene around them changed from the library to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on her bed. He leaned in and gave her a powerful emotional kiss, one that lingered for a few moments…allowing her soft red lips to feel the texture of his sweet tender ones.

He smiled after the kiss and took the seat beside her. He watched as she leaned into him and she kissed him back. Not as emotional as his, but purely lovingly. She reached down to the bottom of her blouse and raised the cloth above her head and threw it to the carpet below them. He went for her bra but stopped momentarily when he realized that Buffy wasn't wearing one. Moments after her blouse fell the ground, he was rewarded to see two beautiful breasts.

He went for them, but she shook her head.  
He pouted.

"I thought you wanted me to take care of you."

"In time, Xander…"

She pressed his chest down, allowing him to rest on her bed. She smiled with pure joy. Her hands caressed his cheeks. Buffy gazed into eyes, never wanting to take her eyes away. Buffy kissed him, lightly. Enough to give him a preview of what was what to come.

Buffy slipped her tongue into his mouth. Buffy used this moment for her tongue to explore his mouth. She grinned wholeheartedly when both tongues dual for supremacy. They continued to lash out at one another. Moments passed when she withdrew her tongue. Buffy leaned down again and kissed him.

She continued to kiss him hard as his tongue invaded her mouth this time. When he did that, she had a hard time fighting the moan that was rearing to come out. Buffy used that to her advantage. She unbuttoned his shirt. With each button undone, she got more excited to see the toned chest Xander developed since he began to help with the slaying. Each time she saw his chest, she always amazed herself on how developed he had become.

She took her hands and caressed his chiseled chest. Her fingers felt the tight skin and ripped chest. Buffy leaned down and started a chain of kisses that started from his chin and trailed down to his belly button.

Buffy started to zip down his pants as she reached his hips. She bent down and grabbed the handle with her teeth. She yanked the metal off with ease. Pulling down his jeans and boxers, she was rewarded to see an already fully erect shaft.

She looked up at his eyes and smiled. Her mouth opened wide and she swallowed his shaft in one easy motion Buffy started to bob her head up and down. She soon Xander hold her head in place, making sure she couldn't escape so easily. Buffy smirked knowing full well that she could if she wanted to, but why would she?

She went through the motions of the bob. Her tongue licking his strong appendage. She continued to moan as they progressed.

Regretting, she withdrew from his member.

Xander frowned.

Buffy smiled.

She got to her feet and started to unsnap her skirt allowed both them and her thong to fall the ground. He smiled at her fully nude body. "My god….you're perfect."

"I'm glad you like."

She turned around allowing him to see her tight ass. Buffy raised it and allowed gravity to work for her as she slid down his stiff member. She yelped on impact but smiled upon recovery. She soon felt his two hands grasp both her breasts from behind. Buffy arched her back in response. She began to pump her body up and down, allowing him to build as well as her.

She continued to go up and down.

Her body getting wetter by the moment.

She began to pant with heavy breathing as she continued to rise and fall.

Xander's hands started to massage her breasts as she continued to groan. Beads of sweat started to transpire as she continued. Her body eagerly craved his. She soon felt her heard arch back when she felt him starting to explode. He ejaculated with her yelping out in pleasure.

She leaned back with pleasure, allowing him to keep his strong arms around her. Just allowing his touch and warmth to comfort her. The only movement being the sudden chaste kisses upon her neck.

"You were beautiful."

Buffy smiled, satisfied that she showed a fully loved man how she really felt toward him. She turned to face him. All she wanted to do at that moment was to gaze at him lovingly. Just allow two human souls to enjoy the night in complete.

But what she was expecting was not what she expected. Her eyes widened when his eyes grew narrow and he pounced on her.

Buffy Summers was ready for what Xander Harris had in store for her.

But then she heard a loud ringing sound.

"Time to get up." Xander said to her. He was sitting on top of her, hands pinned to the bed.

She looked at his pelvis. "You're already up, Xander."

He looked to where she pointed. He smiled. "Guess I am." Xander lowered himself to her lips and kissed her innocently.

He smiled at her, "Now, it's time for you to get up."

The ringing suddenly began agan.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes

Her eyes closed upon seeing the bright sun's rays cascading upon her face.  
Her eyes opened wide.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

THE END


End file.
